Miranda Vesper
Biography Early Life Miranda Vesper was born in Sydney, Australia on April 20th, 1983. Both of her parents were lawyers and she was brought up in a household that valued reason and logic over almost everything else. From an early age, provided that she was able to argue her side properly and in effect win the argument, she was not punished. Unfortunately, both of her parents were high powered lawyers which meant that it was incredibly hard for her to truly beat her parents in an argument. Her parents supplemented her education in the school system through their own means and through the means of their family, which was decently wealthy. She didn't want for much, except for a little bit more love and attention from her parents. However, Miranda understood that her parents' love and attention was coming in the form of what they did for her and the doors that they were helping to open for her down the road by preparing her for life early on. She was grateful for what they were doing and learned to accept what they were able to give when it came to time and affection. As she progressed through school, she made many friends and was considered an affable person and a great person to be around. Eventually she graduated and went to university where she was a Business major. Once she completed the degree, she applied to and was accepted into Columbia's law program. She completed the program in the normal amount of time and during that time, she was able to land an internship at Mayer, Ingram, Rogers, an incredibly prestigious law firm based in New York City. After she got her Juris Doctorate, she was offered a job by Eden Fairchild, then one of the Senior partners of the law firm. Miranda was elated to have gotten a position and she quickly rose through the ranks. She became friends with another lawyer in the firm, Alessandra Santiago, and the two helped each other, as both were immigrants who had come to the country to better their lives. The two became fast friends, and Miranda didn't care that her friend was a mutant. While Miranda kept in touch with her parents, this came to an end when her mother passed away due to cancer. She had gone over to Australia during the beginning of her mother's chemo therapy, and while the cancer had appeared to be in remission, it had come back with a vengeance and her mother had succumbed to it. Miranda had her father brought to the United States so that the family wouldn't be separated by the travel times between Australia and the United States. Around this time, she had the distinction of becoming one of the youngest CEOs of a law firm, when she was chosen to become the new CEO of Mayer, Ingram, and Rogers. Since taking the helm of the company, Miranda has driven the company onwards to an even greater reputation, with more cases won. She has also made it a point to make the company visibly pro-Mutant, despite whatever backlash there has been. Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect:' Miranda possesses a genius level intellect. She holds a bachelor's degree in business, and has her Juris Doctorate, both from Columbia University. *'Multi-lingual:' Miranda has fluency in English, French, Italian, and Portuguese. *'Gymnastics:' Years of gymnastics and dance have given her considerable skills in the field and she is an accomplished contortionist. She practices Yoga daily and is a Yoga master. Threads Past Threads A Caged Warrior World's Finest Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: Females (WH)Category: CiviliansCategory: Mayer, Ingram, Rogers